NEW YEAR, NEW YOU
by CatsAndWhiskers
Summary: After a long day at work, the Casualty team al neet in the pub, to welcome in the new year.


**I would have posted this at midnight but my pphone ran out of power :( This is just a little thing welcoming the mew year in. It's pretty crappy but oh well. X**

"It's been an interesting year…" Charlie began.

"You can say that again!" Lofty laughed. Charlie, Lofty, Robyn, Cal, Ethan, Dylan, Max, Connie, Zoe, Dixie, Ian, Jacob, Louise, Noel, Jack and Rita were all sat around a table in the local pub, all with some form of alcohol in their hand, the small TV in the corner of the pub providing background noise.

"Anyway, despite everything, we have all managed to make it through this year, and in 10 minutes, it will be a good new year. I think we should all say one thing we wish to achieve this year, and then you have at least one witness," Charlie continued.

"What? So they can laugh at us at the end of 2016 when we realise we failed," Cal said, pessimistic about what 2016 was going to bring for him. All he knew so far was that he would find out that either Ethan or him had Huntington's following them.

"I think it's a fabulous idea. I'll start, Jack said, acting like an excited puppy in Noel's eyes. There was only so much of Jack he could take, before he blew his top, and he was coming very close to the limit already

"You start then," Charlie laughed.

"Well, I want to go bungee jumping this year," Jack said.

"You? Bungee jumping?" Noel said, startled by Jack's goal for 2016.

"I will happily join," Lofty said.

"I guess there's no harm in trying," Ethan joined in. "Cal?"

"Yeah, I guess. I want a proper, stable relationship though." After the whole Matilda thing, Cal wanted a baby of his own.

"Well, I want the three musketeers to come back together and get a really cool flat with loads of awesome furniture and a hamster!" Robyn said, hoping Max and Lofty would agree.

"When the government decide to pay us better or we get transferred to a private hospital l, then that can happen," Max said, putting a damper on Robyn's mood.

"Dylan?" Charlie said, knowing if he didn't change the topic, it would end up as a full scale sibling fight.

"I don't have anything," dylan nonchalantly replied.

"You must have something," Lofty said.

"We can circle back to me," Dylan said, although he knew he wouldn't have any clue of what he wanted to happen in 2016.

"Okay… Max?" Charlie asked.

"To fix everything that went wrong in 2015." Zoe knew what he meant: their relationship. Maybe they could work again.

"Right. Well I want to go to New York, say hi to Grace and Sam. Fix my mistakes." Connie decided.

"I think that's a great idea," Charlie said.

"And I want to fix my mistakes too," Zoe added. She wished her and Max could work again. She truly loved him, and what happened only happened because some guy took advantage of the fact she was drunk, which is what she told herself, although she knew it was very much her fault her and Max had been in check-mate for so long.

"I want to help Jess," Dixie said.

"Will you drop it. You know Jess won't tell you anything," Ian said, annoyed by Dixie's constant battle, just because she was jealous.

"What do you want?" Dixie asked Ian.

"For this to be a bloody brilliant year in every way," Ian replied.

"Well by next year, I want to have raised and given £5000 to charity. Givr back, you know," Jacob said, knowing things were about to get awkward. "Louise?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you at the end of next year, Louise joked.

"My turn. This year, I want to get married," Rita said. It was rather funny that Ian had decided to take a big gulp of whatever beer he had, chocking on it, trying not to spit it out, over everyone.

"That's everyone. What time is it?" Lofty said, checking his watch. "10. 9. 8…" Everyone began joining in. This was it. They were waving bye to 2015, welcoming 20!6, knowing what ever was going to happen, they were going to be in it together.

"3. 2. 1!" They all cheered, holding eachothers hands, bursting out with a slightly out of tune, drunk version of some tune, welcoming the new year.


End file.
